Spike the Rose
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is what I get for watching too many PRS episodes.  Also hints of Scott Pilgrim's dream universe are mentioned within the duration of the fic.


Spike the Rose

Synopsis: A Power Rangers Samurai fic. I find myself regressed into teenage form and come face to face with my crush...Spike Skullovitch !

Chapter 1—Worst Week Ever

Nothing had gone right for me all week. Even the foreign hottie I had been dating had cheated on me and after I discovered his treachery, I bawled my eyes out for two days. I wanted nothing more than to sleep in my bed and stay in my room, locked away from the world. At this point, I was seriously contemplating suicide and thinking that it was my only way out. In order to cheer myself up, I watched an episode of Power Rangers Samurai since I had been a fan during my adolescence. Immediately upon seeing my friend Paulie Schrier back as Bulk and another familiar face from my teens, Felix Ryan, I felt my heart soar. I didn't know if it was because I was elated to see Bulk doing what he did best or Felix's winning smile. Or that laugh, oh, that dreamy, _symphonic_ laugh that made me forget all my troubles. The added punctuation of piggy snorts was enough to send me to the moon. It was then I realized I had a crush on a man 10 years my junior. I felt a bit guilty for being a _cougar_. I would've never loved anyone, let alone _dated_ anyone that was younger than myself. I had done that plenty as a twenty year old and had learned my lesson then. I tried not to think about it, but the more I tried, the more Felix's handsome smile appeared in my mind. I kept seeing myself hugging him, bringing him close for a passionate, juicy kiss.

Yet, I had to stop my fantasies immediately. They would bring me nothing but heartache and sorrow.

Chapter 2—Transformed Into A Teenager

That night, I went to sleep as I usually do, but when I woke up, I was somehow...different. I was dressed in a chic and rather cute punk/goth get up and my ash-blonde hair was spiked and iced. My lips were turqouise in color to match my attire and my fingernails were iridescent blue with purple tips. I even had a new name; Rosanne Steel, or 'Rosy Steel', or simply 'Rose'. I had been transferred to a school that I knew all too well. I recognized it from the Samurai episodes. This is where the Rangers attended class, and I knew that Spike would be there also. I could only hope that he would notice me, but I tried a more stealthy approach. Love letter delivery to his locker, sealed with a turqouise kiss to hopefully steal his heart.

"Uncle Bulk !", Spike said, during training, annoying Farkas intensely. Spike was every inch his father's son. No focus, but all heart and determination. His spirit was in the right place, but his intelligence, sometimes was lacking.

"Yes, _Spike_. What _is_ it ? You do realize we are in the middle of training, do you not ?", Bulk seethed, doing his best to keep his temper at a minimum. Watching from the distance, I saw him thumbing my love letter to him in his hands so gently, but curiously, like a young child with a new toy.

"It's this love letter ! Says it's from Rosy Steel. I've seen her in the hallways, but I never _ever_ figured she would be interested in me. Her words are very heartfelt. She even wrote me a poem, Uncle Bulk ! No one has ever done that for me before.", Spike said, blushing deeply. I felt my heart rise, beating out of control. I had never been this close to my crush before and my knees were going weak. Just hearing his voice made me giddy. Calming myself down, I observed Spike more, listening to his conversation with Bulk.

"She's a new transfer student, and a real ace at just about anything from what I've heard. Why don't you ask her out sometime. Couldn't hurt.", Bulk advised.

"A date ? I haven't been on a date for years !", I mused, biting my lip. Despite that I was optimistic. Maybe I had a chance at love after all.

"You know how I feel, Bulk. I have...other interests.", he said. I knew he meant Mia, the Pink Ranger.

"Exactly like his dear old dad.", I thought to myself. I felt my heart slowly breaking, being torn in two. I wanted to cry until he said,

"I should give it a try though. She might be the one for me, who knows ?", Spike said with a smile.

"That's the spirit ! Love is a wonderful thing, and when it's found you, life is so much more beautiful.", Bulk said poetically. Spike looked like he wanted to toss his cookies at his Uncle's sappy words, but he knew that his Uncle had a good point.

Chapter 3—Kiss From a Rose

After hearing the news and watching the sensei and his samurai in training, I felt as if my feet were levitating above the ground. To celebrate a little, I decided to head to the nearest smoothie shop and enjoy a fruit punch smoothie and dance all the way home.

The next day, I went to school as I usually do, I went about my business going to class until Spike walked up to me.

"I got your note, Rosy. And I was thinking...", he began, so innocently, his smile gleaming brilliantly. His cheeks had a bit of a fushia tint to them as well, and I couldn't help but blush in turn.

"What's that, Spike ?", I asked, curiously, turning my eyes down shyly.

"Would you go out to the movies with me tonight ?", Spike asked. I couldn't stop myself from jumping and squealing in glee.

"Yes ! Yes, of course I will. Oh, I can't wait. Give me your number so I have means of contacting you. I'll see you later tonight, Spike.", I said, with a flirtatious wink. Spike blushed again and waved goodbye to me. I sighed blissfully. This day couldn't get any better !

That night, I waited for Spike to call to herald his arrival. He wasn't late and he was dressed in casual clothes as usual, but this time I could detect a hint of English Leather on his skin and I felt intoxicated.

"Ready, Rosy ?", he asked, with a large grin. He seemed positively energetic, and his attitude was contagious.

"What are we seeing ?", I questioned, inquisitively.

"_Sucker Punch_.", he replied. No one, back in my reality would've even _dared_ to take me to see that film and probably would've thought of me as a 'weirdo' being interested in seeing that particular film.

"You have good taste, Spike !", I commented. He brightened even more than usual.

"Why thanks !", he said, pleased with my praise. Without any further ado, he took my arm and led me to his motorcycle. Hanging on, but not too tenaciously, we sped away to the cinema, got our popcorn and drinks and sat down to a massively entertaining flick.

After laughing and thrilling to the epicness that was _Sucker Punch_, Spike went over his favorite parts in detail. I agreed with every one of them, because I felt the same way.

"That was the best action/sci-fi/mind bender I have seen in a long time. I don't know if there'll be any movie to top it.", he said. We then had dessert together at a Coldstone Creamery in the mall, and then he took me to the park to watch the stars for a while.

"You know, I never came out here with a girl before. It's so much prettier now than I remember.", Spike said, his voice dreamy. He had placed his hand atop mine. Boldly, I scooched closer to him and lay my heart on his chest.

"This is the best date I have ever had. You really know how to treat a lady.", I said. His gaze met mine from below and tenderly, he brought my lips to his. We were locked in that dazzling kiss for hours until we fell asleep kissing in the field. When day broke, my lips were still tangled with his.

"Mmmm...", I sighed and then looked at my watch and shrieked.

"What's wrong, Rosy, dear ?", he asked, stroking my face, making me melt momentarily.

"I have to go back home. I have a lot of chores and errands to do.", I said, honestly. He brought me into his arms again.

"We should do this again sometime, Rosy, love.", he said, tenderly. I couldn't believe this was happening. It felt so good, so right, so _incredible_. I was still feeling a buzz from his kisses, almost like I had drunk too much Mountain Dew.

"Indeed, we should.", I said, smooching him for the last time. What I didn't realize is that when I had said that, it would be the final time I would enjoy joinining my lips with his.

Epilogue 

After arriving 'home', I had begun finishing chores that my dream parents had set up for me and become so enervated that I crashed on the bed, completely sapped. No sooner had my eyes closed when I saw a white door with a bright glowing golden star upon it. I knew this was the entry back to the real world. Although I wanted to stay in this realm a bit longer with Spike, I knew the law of averages and the very fabric of reality wouldn't allow such an event to exist. Sadly, I strode toward the door. The vestiges of Rosy Steel melted from me, much like a butterfly emerging from its crysallis. I said four last words before I entered my own hometown, into the existence I knew was going to be much better from this day onward, knowing love was never far from me.

"I love you, Spike."

With that, my former self had been reclaimed and normal life could be lived sanely, again.

The End


End file.
